El ABC del amor
by katha4792
Summary: Serie de One-Shots no relacionados con nada en particular (ni entre sí XD [¿o tal vez?]). Espero sea de su agrado ;)
1. A: alegría

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Itazura na Kiss no me pertenecen, sino a su dueña, la mangaka Tada Kaoru**

SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS NO RELACIONADOS CON NADA EN ESPECIAL (NI ENTRE SÍ -¿O SÍ?-) XD

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

**RESUMEN: **De lo que sucede cuando Kotoko mira a Naoki…

**.**

**.**

**ALEGRÍA**

**.**

**.**

"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado,

puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."

George Sand

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

Ahí estaba. Como todas las mañanas.

Kotoko había bajado corriendo las escaleras debido al apuro. ¡Se había levantado tarde otra vez! y se había topado con el mejor cuadro que podía haber pedido.

Mamá Irie sirviendo el desayuno, y esperándola con esa encantadora sonrisa de todos los días. El verla a ella, allí, tan preocupada, era como tener de nuevo a su madre –esa que estaba en el cielo- cuidándola, como cuando era pequeña.

E Irie-kun. Tan serio, tan frío, tan distante, como siempre…

Saliendo de la casa, escuchando los regaños de su madre. Pidiéndole que esperara a Kotoko para que fueran juntos. Él enfurruñado, pero aceptando finalmente esperarla, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro.

Rutina de todos los días…

Porque el verlo todos los días antes de ir a la universidad era lo único que pedía a la vida. Porque verlo desayunar -con o sin ella. era todo lo que necesitaba. Porque vivir en la casa de Irie-kun, en la "casa de ambos", aunque a él no le importaba mucho ese hecho, era lo que daba alegría.

OoºoOoºoOoºoO


	2. B: besos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Itazura na Kiss no me pertenecen, sino a su dueña, la mangaka Tada Kaoru**

SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS NO RELACIONADOS CON NADA EN ESPECIAL (NI ENTRE SÍ -¿O SÍ?-) XD

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

**RESUMEN: **Naoki no comprende qué le ha hecho esa rara chica que vive en su casa...

**.**

**.**

**BESOS**

**.**

**.**

"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado."

Guy de Maupassant

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Los besos que te he dado.

Uno…

¿Qué me olvidarás?

¿Qué dejarás de amarme?

¡Ja!

Ya lo veremos.

Dos…

¿Por qué debes ser siempre tan torpe?

¿Por qué debes quedarte dormida sin importar nada?

¿Por qué me acerco… en este soleado día, en esta campiña… a probar nuevamente tus labios?

Pero lo hago… y ha sido ¡oh no! Mi hermano nos ha visto. Y se ha puesto rojo. Ha visto TODO. Le indico que debe callar.

¿Por qué haces que quiera besarte otra vez?

Tres…

Llueve. Tú no estás conmigo. Te has ido con el inútil de Kinnosuke, según han dicho tus amigas. Y nada más y nada menos que para aceptar ¿casarte? ¿Con ese idiota? Ni en tus sueños –o en mis más grandes pesadillas- te dejaría hacerlo.

¡Te amo! ¿Sí? ¡Te amo! ¿Qué me has hecho? Te amo y aunque hoy no te lo diga en voz alta, no permitiré que nadie te bese. Nadie más que yo.

- Es el segundo.

- ¿Segundo qué?

-Beso.

-Es el tercero. Está bien, no deberás seguir contando.

Ya no sigas contando. Porque a partir de hoy, pienso darte muchos besos más, más de los que podrías haber imaginado.

Más de los que podría haber yo mismo imaginado.

¿Qué me has hecho?

Y en tan solo tres besos.

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

**.**

**.**

"Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas,

lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción."

Joaquín Sabina


	3. C: curiosidad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Itazura na Kiss no me pertenecen, sino a su dueña, la mangaka Tada Kaoru**

SERIE DE ONE-SHOTS NO RELACIONADOS CON NADA EN ESPECIAL (NI ENTRE SÍ -¿O SÍ?-) XD

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

**RESUMEN: **¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de mí, Naoki?

**.**

**.**

**C****URIOSIDAD**

**.**

**.**

"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace;

el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco."

Platón

OoºoOoºoOoºoO

- ¡Eres mi modelo a seguir, Kotoko-chan!

- ¿Y no te ha dicho cómo es que se ha enamorado de ti?

¿Enamorado?

¿Irie-kun?

Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta.

Irie-kun era inteligente, un genio, perfecto, guapo…

Había soñado, fantaseado con que él le dijera que la amaba, que la quería con él para siempre… debía admitirlo, pero JAMÁS llegó a preguntarse cómo es que Irie-kun –su Irie-kun- se había enamorado de ella.

Porque… estaba enamorado, ¿verdad?

De lo contrario no hubiera ido a encontrarse con ella en medio de aquella lluvia.

De lo contrario no le habría mirado de aquella forma tan… ¿extraña? ¿especial?

De lo contrario no le habría pedido a su padre su mano en matrimonio.

- Irie-kun, ¿cómo es que te has enamorado de mí?

Y le hizo la pregunta apenas hubo llegado a su casa.

- Mph

La misma respuesta de siempre.

- ¡Vamos Irie-kun! ¡Dímelo! ¿Sí?

- No me he enamorado. Sólo me he rendido ante ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso. Me he rendido ante ti, Aihara Kotoko.

…Insensible, idiota, huraño, frío…

- Por cierto, quiero que dejen libre domingo en dos semanas.

- ¿Para qué? – respondieron todos.

- Para el matrimonio de oni-chan y Kotoko-chan, claro está.

- ¡¿Qué?! –ese fue un ¡¿qué?! General

Y allí estaban, en la iglesia, a punto de casarse, y su futuro cuñado, el pequeño hermanito de su Irie-kun, le había contado de aquel incidente en la casa solariega, cuando ella estaba dormida, bajo la sombra de un árbol…

¿Que se ha rendido? Irie-kun-no-baka…

Irie-kun mentiroso.

Jijijiji

Ya tomaría su venganza.

No importaba cómo se había enamorado de ella finalmente. Lo importante es que él la amaba, y ella lo sabía.

De lo contrario, habría huido cuando se enteró del gran plan de su madre.

De lo contrario, jamás habría aceptado la idea loca de casarse tan joven.

De lo contrario, no se encontraría allá afuera, en ese momento, esperándola en el altar.

Irie-kun era un baka, pero era el baka que ella amaba.

Su curiosidad había quedado satisfecha… Sólo por hoy.

OoºoOoºoOoºoO


End file.
